haidrofandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Song from the Depths
Song from the Depths The men of Rimmington are falling afoul of a sleeping curse and are not awakening; only mumbling fragments of a strange song as they dream. There's another problem, too: the ruthless Raptor has taken it upon himself to resolve the crisis flail-first, and collateral damage isn't high on his list of concerns. Lucille - wife to Waylan, one of the afflicted men - wants you to find the source of the mysterious malediction and bring her husband home, but beware: getting to the bottom of this might mean a deeper drop than you expected. Song from the Depths is our latest fully voiced quest and - as the title suggests - features a beautiful, ethereal song, composed and recorded specially by our audio team. While it's possible to play the quest without sound, following unearthly voices into the caves below adds fathoms to the experience. Along with this, the graphics team have gone to town on the arcane architecture that you'll encounter as you venture into the caves beneath Rimmington. Be sure to take the time to absorb the glorious graphics and amazing audio for a truly immersive experience. It's also non-instanced, so feel free to bring friends along for the ride. http://services.runescape.com/m=rswikiimages/en/2012/5/SftDruin-22140910.jpg Uncovering the secrets below and bringing Waylan back in one piece will earn you a unique crossbow, an amulet to teleport you to the Grotworm Lair (see below), and a damage reduction buff for the upcoming Queen Black Dragon boss fight. ---- How to start Song from the Depths: * Speak to Lucille in Rimmington. Requirements: * You must be a RuneScape member to play this quest. * There are no other requirements. ---- The Grotworm Lair The White Knights have also noticed that strange things are afoot in Rimmington, and have dispatched a team to investigate the Grotworm Lair in the caves near the town. Their leader - Sir Rebrum - has decided that discretion is the better part of valour, though, and is more than happy for you to make some headway on your own. The lair has three levels, containing creatures of levels 11, 91 and 167 respectively. Fighting its slimy denizens is great combat training for players of all levels, and slayer masters will assign the creatures as targets. Drops from defeating these monsters include a cosmetic cape emblazoned with a dragon's head sigil, and bespoke bolts for the crossbow from Song from the Depths. Next week, we'll be unleashing the Queen Black Dragon boss fight, which will mean the following changes to the Grotworm Lair: http://services.runescape.com/m=rswikiimages/en/2012/5/QBDhead-01114113.jpg * The portal on the bottom floor will become accessible to those with at least 60 Summoning, and you'll finally be able to face the Queen Black Dragon in her lair. * Monster drop tables will be expanded to include items related to the new, draconic armour mentioned in May's Behind the Scenes. * With some help from Thurgo, you'll be able to upgrade the crossbow from Song from the Depths into a truly fearsome weapon. So, until next week, brush up on your combat skills and get dressed to kill, because you're going to need every iota of courage, tenacity and tactical nous to survive the most roasting royal rumble in RuneScape history! Discuss the update here. Mod Deiviz & Mod TLQ In Other News * To go along with Song from the Depths, we've also completely overhauled the look of Rimmington. Be sure to take a look around! * The "King" and "Queen" titles are now on offer for the discounted price of 20,000 loyalty points. [ http://services.runescape.com/m=loyalty-points/ Click here to visit the Loyalty Programme].